


gLee

by LilRamenLover



Category: Glee, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, F/M, Harems, Multi, Organized Crime, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamenLover/pseuds/LilRamenLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joy". Different people, different school, same love for music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: Life is a Highway by Tom Cochrane.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Glee. But damn, do I wish I did (at least a little bit).

_Okaa-san…_

" _Sweetheart, never forget that music can express what the heart keeps hidden."_

_Okaa-san…_

" _To me, music is food for the soul and balm for its wounds."_

_Okaa-san… Why?_

"Hanabi, stop playing your game. You're going to get a headache."

Hinata pulled her self from her semi-conscious state. Blinking away her sleepiness, she shifted her eyes to notice her father's stare at her sister.

Hanabi's groan from behind her was annoyingly loud. "Awwwwww! Dad, it's a PSP and if I don't play it, I'm gonna DIE of boredom before we even get there!"

Hiashi shrugged lightly from the driver's seat. "We could play 'I Spy'?"

Hanabi scowled. "We did already. For the first 20 minutes before you almost crashed looking for my something orange."

Hiashi fought down a flush. "Fine. Just don't complain to me about your headache when you get it."

The car was filled with silence. Hinata gazed almost blankly out the window, seeing the landscape pass by yet not absorbing what she saw. _Though, technically, there is nothing to absorb. Just the occasional cars and the trees. Everything sort of blurs together – a mass of green and brown._

Hinata's gaze flipped to her father and then to her sister using the side mirror. Hinata's eyes narrowed behind her aviator glasses ( _the cool ones where you can't see the wearer's eyes because it's a mirror and all you see is the reflection_ ). She could see the tension in her father and the irritation in her sister. Hinata closed her eyes as she receded into her memories.

_Okaa-san. What would you do? How was it that you cheered up Otou-san and imouto-chan?_

Hinata's eyes snapped open. _Of course._

Quick as a butterfly, she stretched out her sore muscles using some fast pulls and turns. Reaching down, she disconnected her headphones from her iPod so she could connect her iPod to the car's stereo.

Hiashi looked down in confusion as he kept driving. "Hinata. What are you doing?"

Hinata didn't even look up from her task of scrolling through the music. "The silence is unbearable. Let's sing along."

Tom Cochrane's Life is a Highway came blaring on the speakers. Hinata felt her body come alive as she bopped to the beat of the opening guitar. She looked behind her as Hanabi was leaning forward with barely hidden excitement, closing her PSP. Her father was smirking as his fingers tapped on the steering wheel.

"Otou-san! Start it off," cried out Hanabi.

Hiashi smirked as he let his deep baritone voice flow the lyrics out.

" _Life's like a road that you travel on_

_When there's ne day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your head to the wind_

_There's a world outside every darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_Where brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate_

_Break down the garden's gate_

_There's not much time left today"_

The girls all grinned as they belted out the chorus.

" _ **Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long** _

_**If you're going my way** _

_**I wanna drive it all night long"** _

Hinata giggled as she watched her father get into the music of his secret favourite road trip songs. Hanabi was rocking the air guitar in the back and Hinata just kept swaying to the song.

Hiashi continued his singing:

" _Through all these cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood and it's all around_

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_This is the road and these are the hands_

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Knock me down get back up again_

_You're in my blood_

_I'm not a lonely man_

_There's no load I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors"_

Hinata and Hanabi jumped in for the chorus.

" _ **Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long** _

_**If you're going my way** _

_**I wanna drive it all night long** _

_**Life is a highway** _

_**I wanna ride it all night long** _

_**If you're going my way** _

_**I wanna drive it all night long"** _

Hiashi smirked at his girls as he took lead once more.

" _Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

_**If you're going my way** _

_**I wanna drive it all night long** _

_There was a distance between you and I_

_A misunderstanding once_

_But now we look in the eye_

_OH~!_

Hinata laughed as Hanabi from the back faked the harmonica.

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors"_

Hinata turned back to her sister as they practically yelled out the last of the song.

" _ **Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long** _

_**If you're going my way** _

_**I wanna drive it all night long** _

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

_**Life is a highway** _

_**I wanna ride it all night long** _

_**If you're going my way** _

_**I wanna drive it all night long** _

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

_**Life is a highway** _

_**I wanna ride it all night long** _

_**If you're going my way** _

_**I wanna drive it all night long** _

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_ _**"** _

Hanabi cheered, "encore! Encore!" While Hinata politely applauded her father, causing her father to do a small mock bow to his adoring audience.

Hinata continued to let her iPod play some songs, some the family sung to, and some they just bopped their heads to.

 _So much has changed in these 3 months. Before, Otou-san didn't let music into his house._ _He didn't understand the power of music, how it can manipulate your emotions. You can cry to one song then turn around and burst from excitement because of another. Besides, music is the only thing we have left of Okaa-san…_

_I guess it's only fitting music's come back. Because in the end, we've come back to the beginning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT TO READ! PLEASE!
> 
> Okay. Well, what can I say? I've been hit with the Glee bug. This is my take of Glee and Naruto combined. That being said, don't expect an exact repeat of the Glee plot with only Naruto characters. I've taken some creative liberties.
> 
> 1) I'm making something's a little different. I'm not a big fan of songfics, where I have to scroll down and I'll see these lyrics but I have no idea what song they are from, so then I have to stop my reading to search up the lyrics to play the song. Plus, the lyrics themselves can sometimes be boring to read. So, at the beginning of each chapter that has lyrics or songs playing in them, I'll have a Playlist. And under that playlist with be the name and artist of the song(s) that is featured in that chapter. So I would suggest, you find that song first, and listen to it while you're reading.
> 
> Also, I won't always be putting the whole lyrics up on the chapter. I might only do that if 1) I really love the song or 2) There are multiple people singing. The lyrics I do put are probably significant in some way to the plot or I really just love those words.
> 
> 2) Hinata is the main character. But I have no idea who to pair her with. I'm going back and forth on two characters in particular. So I want your input. In every review from different chapters, tell me who you want Hinata to be with. It doesn't matter if you are telling me in every single review that it should be one pairing. I just want to know what you guys think. But, keep your minds open. Don't just stick to a particular pairing because that is the pairing you like in the anime/manga. My versions of the characters are OOC.
> 
> Okay? Alright! On with it then.


	2. DAY ONE: Welcome to the cliché. Confessions from Behind the Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to BlackElement7 for being my beta! You did an amazing job!
> 
> Playlist: There is none for this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Glee.

High school's one big cliché. The students are almost immediately divided into cliques where ancient hostilities prevent them from furthering the boundaries of friends.

There are the jocks and cheerleaders. They are on the top because of their looks, position and most importantly, their social skills. Looks are nothing if you don't have the matching personality. Personality being arrogance, that ability to chat with a person politely and make them feel so damn small with just a look. The only exceptions to this rule are the head cheerleader and quarterback, who are the golden couple. Everyone follows them, simply because that's what society tells them to do. That's what is on the TV, so it doesn't matter if the head cheerleader is an airhead or the quarterback is an idiot.

Even with the jocks, there is hierarchy. For example, the footballers are the top – probably because not only does Hollywood idolize the sport, but the majority of those dumbasses can _run you into the ground._ Then there is basketball, the second most popular sport and thus the second in power. Third is soccer, which is the universal sport because all you really need is a ball. Rounding it up at the back are the baseball players, then hockey players. Baseball beats out hockey just slightly because it's the American game and hockey is men failing at figure skating. Personally, I think hockey should be higher up there because they can seriously hit like the footballers, but I guess it's less intimidating because they're on ice.

Following them up are the class clowns because they provide the jokes. They usually run with the jocks and cheerleaders because they _make it a party._ They can be the best drinkers, but they are the sometimes the cruelest too. The pranks and humiliation they make you suffer are devastating because they are more original then the pranks of the jocks. And the more original the prank, the harder it is to forget, so the butt of the joke remains that for all of high school history – which sucks epically in a small town where everyone knows everyone. Sometimes they can be jocks too, but never anything else; otherwise it's not as funny. There's nothing funny about a geek.

Then there are the geeks, because let's face it – the jocks and cheerleaders need someone to copy off of.

Then there are those who don't belong in either of these groups. They are the outsiders – the ones the pranks are pulled on and those who suffer the most humiliation. They are either those who are socially awkward or those who have tried to _be themselves._

What a joke. You can never be yourself; and if you try to, be prepared to be treated like the dog shit under your shoe.

* * *

"Hey! Fucking awesome game last night!" Naruto didn't even know which asshole's hand he was high-fiving. It was all-routine as he smirked at the random person in the hall.

"Yeah, thanks man!"

It was the same shit over and over. Naruto kept his hands slouched in his dark blue denim pockets as he wandered down the hall with his red varsity jacket open and flapping around his waist, showing his striped rusted orange polo.

"You were the shit, man! That last throw won us the game! Fucking brilliant!" Kiba swore excitedly.

Naruto grinned at Kiba, "If you hadn't given me that extra 2 minutes, that play wouldn't have worked."

"So I guess I'm the secret shit." Kiba, a man of few words, was Naruto's center offensive line and kept him from getting pummeled.

"So come on, secret shit! Time to get to homeroom. Kurenai-sensei flips out so easily now that she's pregnant!" Naruto chuckled as he jogged down to the class.

First period was cool – Kurenai-sensei was pretty chill besides those random hormonal break downs she had. Plus, this class had almost all of Naruto's favourite people.

Naruto quickly spotted his 'brother from another mother', Sasuke Uchiha. He was slouched in his chair with his feet resting on top of the desk, showing off his black converses.

Naruto had to admit, he and Sasuke had the best fashion of all the guys. Most of the other popular guys wore clothing that was ridiculously baggy while he and Sasuke actually wore clothing that fit. Which probably explained all the lady attention that they got. That or it could be that Naruto was the quarterback and Sasuke was the wide receiver.

But Sasuke was a little different today. It was like he was trying hard to look good without making it seem that he was trying. He was wearing his famous dark blue denim jeans, complete with a white V-neck t-shirt and a black vest over top. Plus, he had tried to comb his hair! Sasuke has never combed unless it was with his fingers _(lucky bastard has perfect duck-ass hair)_!

"What's up with today?" Naruto grinned as he slid into the seat beside Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke pulled his iPod headphone out of his ear.

"You're trying extra hard today, man! Any girl you're trying to impress?" Naruto grinned cheekily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Man, you know I'm staying faithful."

Sasuke was promised practically at birth to one of his mom's best friend's daughters. Naruto didn't know much about it because Sasuke kept pretty tight-lipped about it. All Sasuke had said was, "I don't support arranged marriages but since I am in one, I'm glad that she's my bride."

Naruto nodded with a fake thinking pose. "Right~! I forgot about the mystery bride-to-be. When will I ever get to meet this lady? I'm starting to think you made her up to keep the fangirls away."

Sasuke's smirk was softer than usual. "You'll meet her when she's ready. Just do me a favor, man. Don't fall in love with her."

"No worries! I won't." Naruto sniggered. "Chances are, she's probably fat and stupid anyways to be okay with a marriage to you."

"Fuck off man!" Sasuke shoved Naruto but his eyes were playful before growing cold and serious. "Seriously, don't fall in love with her. I'd hate for our friendship to suffer over it."

Naruto's eyebrows rose. _(Sasuke's never usually this chatty about his wifey.)_ "Is she really all that?"

Sasuke chuckled warmly as his eyes fell soft. "You won't know what fresh air is until you meet her. She's completely different from all the others."

"Dude~! You're sooooo whipped and you haven't even seen her in what? 3, 4 years?"

"Shaddap! Class is about to start, dobe! Better get to your seat!" Sasuke smirked at him.

"Teme! I haven't been the last in the class since the beginning of high school. When are you gonna let it go?"

"Let's see... How's never for ya?"

"Teme! Your ass is going down in football practice!"

Sasuke's grin widened at the challenge. "You're gonna have to catch me first… **dobe**."

Naruto growled at Sasuke before leaving. Sasuke was the fastest person in school. Naruto may have had the most stamina, but he hated running.

Naruto dumped his backpack and jacket in the seat behind Sasuke before plopping down on the seat behind that. The footballers always sat at the back closer to the window. Naruto preferred the corner seat at the back while Sasuke like the window seat. There was only one empty seat in the class and it was between Sasuke and Naruto. No one sat there because everyone knew Naruto used that to store his backpack and jacket so he could sleep for the first period.

Besides Naruto, to his right, sat Kiba, and in front of Kiba sat Ino, the co-leader of the cheerleaders and Sakura's best friend. Sai, another footballer, sat in front of Ino and to the right of Sasuke.

These were some of Naruto's favourite people. The only important person missing was Sakura Haruno, his girlfriend. It was cliché, because she was the leader of the cheerleaders, but Naruto liked her. Not just because she was smoking hot, but she was smart and could hold a conversation. Maybe a little bitchy at times, but Naruto could deal with that.

Kurenai-sensei waddled into class, pulling her little cart full of teaching supplies. Naruto hid his soft smile behind his arms as he slouched down on the desk. Kurenai-sensei was Sarutobi's daughter-in-law, married to Asuma, who worked as a big-time detective in one of the government's big agencies. Though neither the student nor sensei acknowledged each other within the school walls, Naruto had known that family since he was around six years old. Jiraiya and Tsunade were two of Sarutobi's students, and Naruto had grown up thinking of him as grandpa. This was Kurenai's second pregnancy, her first ending in tragedy as she miscarried due to a traumatic event. In the school, Naruto was one of the few people that kept a watchful eye over her during her pregnancy.

Naruto chuckled quietly as he remembered that Asuma had demanded that Kurenai not move out of the bed until she gave birth. Kurenai quickly shut down that option, but Asuma still hovered protectively whenever they were together.

Just as Kurenai sat down on her comfy rolly chair, the principal surprisingly popped in.

Danzo was the principal of Roots High. A mysterious man who rarely popped up. A strict man nonetheless, as only the best was at Roots. If there was going to be an extra-curricular activity, they were going to dominate it. But what was even more important than the extra-curricular activities was the academics. Even an idiot at Roots' standards was smart by everyone else's. While most schools bumped down their standards to make sure everyone got an education, Roots bumped theirs up so their students would rise to the bar.

Roots High seemed to run itself. Roots was a contradiction. The school held some of Japan's most promising future citizens but was not prejudiced as its entrance exam was equal to both rich and poor. It had ordinary classes and hallways and it looked like every other school. The town, where the prodigious school is located, is just bigger than a town but smaller than a city. It was a town that ran itself around the school – almost anyone who lived in the town was either an alumnus or a current student of Roots.

"Kurenai." Danzo cleared his throat. "A moment in the halls," he said, before stepping out into the hall.

Kurenai growled and rolled her eyes before hauling herself up off the chair. "You bastard couldn't tell me this before I sat down…" Kurenai murmered as she waddled towards the door.

The class hushed their amusement as she stepped outside.

"Oi! Teme, what do you think is up?" Naruto called up to Sasuke, who seemed to be staring at the door.

"Ummm?" Naruto was slightly curious as to why Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the door. "Dunno, dobe."

A loud shriek was heard from the hallway, which re-directed the class's attention to back outside. It quieted to murmurs; no one could make out words but it seemed like Kurenai's voice was excited and quick in pace while Danzo's was controlled as usual.

What was curious was the silence between those to murmurs.

"Could it be a new kid?" Kiba asked from the back.

Ino, quickly turned around and smacked his head. "Don't be a baka! There's no way Danzo would accept a new student now. School's been in session for like 2 weeks. You know how crazy strict Danzo is."

"Class!" Kurenai's head popped back in, with a huge grin. "Please welcome a new classmate."

"Told ya!" Kiba blew into Ino's ear, and without looking she smacked his head with her hand. "Ow! What the fuck!"

"Language, Kiba!" Kurenai scolded.

She had somehow managed to bring in the new student hidden behind her back. "Class, this is – " Kurenai practically did the electric slide as she stepped aside. "Harada Hinata."


	3. DAY ONE: Defying the System? This means War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to BlackElement7 for beta-ing this for me.
> 
> Playlist: THERE IS NO SONG THIS CHAPTER! So put on whatever you'd like. XD
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR GLEE.

Harada Hinata, by all counts, should have been a plain Jane. Her hair was ordinary black hair layered a couple inches below her shoulder with frontal/side swept bangs. She had a button-nose. Her lips were full with only lip balm on them. She actually wore no make-up, yet her face was clear of blemishes. She wore regular clothing, not designer like most of the people in the school.

Yet Naruto could not tear his eyes away.

Maybe it was because when the sun hit her hair, it shone dark blue. Or that her full lips were ruby red from her nibbling. Her skin was porcelain. Her skinny jeans hugged her lean legs and her horizontal striped zipper hoodie lightly embraced her curves. Damn – can't forget the curves.

But more importantly, it was her aura. The way she stood; spine straight, shoulders back, head held high, hands interlaced in back. Most of her weight was on her left leg while her right foot was slightly ahead of her. Her posture showed off her curves yet had the elegance of a dancer. The way she looked at the class too. She looked straight, unflinchingly, into everyone's eyes yet she bore no judgment.

She was frightening. She didn't bow her head in fear of judgmental classmates. Yet she didn't suck up to fit in. She just looked. Looked right through each student.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. _(Stupid, silly girl. She's trying to be herself. They're going to eat her out.)_

There were only two things interesting about Harada Hinata. One was her headphones around her neck. They were Bose, the newest, which, once on, blocked out all sound. And by the look of the things, they were custom designed too. The band was black leather with purple stitching but her neck blocked out what it said.

The second was her eyes.

"Are you related to Hyuuga Neji?" Sai asked the question on everyone's mind. "You have the same pupil-less eyes."

Harada-san cocked her head to the right. "Hyuuga Neji?" Her voice was soft yet it carried.

Ino spoke up, annoyance laced in her voice _(Ino-chan hates it when people try to defy the system)_.

"Hyuuga Neji?" She slammed her hands on her desk and stood up, her butt inches from Kiba's face _(pervert's happy)_ as she leaned over her desk.

"What century have you been living in? The Hyuugas are only one of Japan's wealthiest financial companies. They're even slight descendents of previous Royalty. They have international branches. Hyuuga Neji," Ino practically spat out, "is being groomed to take over the business as the two heiresses, his cousins, have chosen to pursue alternative means. Your ignorance of the Hyuuga family is like spitting on Japan itself!"

"Now, Ino!" Kurenai began, but stopped when Hinata peered over her shoulder at her sensei.

"Ino-san, is it?" Hinata began as she turned back around. Naruto's eyebrows rose. _(Her eyes…They're not cold but they're not warm either. Sort of flat as if unimpressed…)_

"I think it's your ignorance that is spitting on Japan. No one family, no matter how wealthy, makes Japan." Ino's face reddened. "Your assumption was also incorrect. I know of the Hyuuga family and their company. I merely thought I misheard the name as Hyuuga Neji is synonymous with the term prodigy." Hinata's gaze warmed. "Your memory for history, though, is impressive."

Ino sat down. The scrape of the chair made the only noise as Hinata basically shut Ino down. A newbie made a fool out of one of the populars. Naruto's eyebrows felt like they disappeared into his hair. _(She's dead. I thought she would at least be smart enough not to make enemies on her first day. But fuck me! Enemies in the first period, and with the populars! She's beyond dead. They're gonna torture this clueless idiot!)_

Naruto's eyes drew to Sasuke. He had his fist pressed against his tightly closed mouth. _(His back is shaking… Is he that angry…or…is he…is he laughing?)_

"As previously mentioned, my name is Harada Hinata," Hinata said once the silence had gotten awkward. "Please take care of me," and she bowed slightly.

Just like that her fate was sealed. Naruto could feel the air in the class turn hostile.

Kurenai-sensei groaned, as she no doubt felt the shift. "Well then, Hinata-chan. There's an empty seat behind to the left of Ino-san. That's your new seat."

A hand immediately shot up in the air. "Yes Karin-san?" asked Kurenai.

"She can't sit there. That's seat's being used." Karin was one of the cheerleaders but Naruto didn't like her. She was a suck-up and would do anything to advance her social position. She was also one of the fan girls of Sasuke who wouldn't stop trying to flirt with him despite him being committed to his mystery woman.

She was also a majority pain in Kurenai's butt as she was constantly chatting. So, Kurenai moved Karin to the front, directly opposite her teacher's desk. And to put the cherry on top, Sasuke sat behind her but Kurenai never allowed her to even turn back. So Sasuke, despite hating having Karin within five feet of him, did not mind because Kurenai ran a tight ship.

"Actually Karin," Kurenai sighed. "The only thing that seat is being used for is Naruto's backpack. I think he can afford to move it. Naruto, if you'd please."

"No, it wouldn't please me. But since you asked so nicely." Naruto rolled his eyes as he reached over and grabbed his stuff before dumping it on Kiba's desk. Kiba said nothing despite the slight twitching of his eyebrows. But Naruto ignored this in favor of thinking about the action that idiot-plain-Jane would receive. _(This will be interesting; I wonder how they'll break her…)_

Hinata inclined her head in acknowledgment. "Domo," she said before walking over. _(Ah! Looks like Karin's making the first move. That's no surprise…)_

That seat between Naruto and Sasuke had been the coveted seat. It was the seat where everyone knew Sakura would be seated if she was in this class so everyone in respect _(and fear)_ kept away from it. But the person who wanted it the most was Karin. She felt that if she could sit there without any backlash, she was the new top bitch with her pick of Naruto or Sasuke. She felt if she could be top bitch there was no way that Sasuke would reject her for some random fiancée. So for the new random who had no respect for the natural order of high school to come in and _take it, pissed her off._

_(Oh! She's trying to trip the newbie. Overdone but it's a classic. Everyone's gonna laugh hard when she falls on her ugly face.)_

But Hinata simply stepped on Karin's outstretched foot. It would have looked like an accident if Hinata's step wasn't suddenly a lot more forceful.

"Ow! You BITCH! Watch where you're stepping!"

"Sorry." Naruto's eyes widen as Hinata sounded anything but. She turned slightly to regard Karin, who tensed up. "But you shouldn't spread your legs so widely; you might catch something."

Naruto's jaw dropped _(OH SHIT! That was an epic insult even if it was from newbie)_ as Sasuke's back shook like crazy _(Is he dying?)_.

Even the rest of the class was giggling and trying to force down the humor. Only Kiba was hysterically laughing without any restraint, "BAHAHAHAHA! … Like an STD! Pfft~! HAHAHAHA."

Hinata, unaffected by the laughter, stopped again shortly at Sasuke's table. "Are you okay? You look like you're choking." Hinata curiously cocked her head to the side as she examined Sasuke. _(Because he's hot, not because he's injured. She's just like everyone else. Sasuke's gonna blow her off like all the others.)_

Sasuke straightened up with a smirk. _(Cue fan girl screams…)_ "I'm fine. Just momentary loss of breath. You're quite the comedian…Harada-san, was it?"

The newbie smiled softly while inclining her head. Naruto was shocked. That was the first time that Hinata smiled and no one but Sasuke and Naruto could see it. "Yes, konnichwa…um…"

Hinata paused as she waited for him to fill in the blanks. Naruto smirked. _(There's no way that he'll give out his name to someone so obviously flirting, regardless of how funny she may be)_

Sasuke, to the surprise of all, simply said, "Uchiha Sasuke, Harada-san."

The baka-newbie simply inclined her head once more. "Uchiha-san," she spoke as if testing out the name. "My, what a gathering of names in this school."

Naruto tensed. He knew what a sore subject to Sasuke his family was. He had no doubt that Sasuke would **now** chew out this little girl. Almost everyone was expecting it.

But Sasuke again surprised them by leaning back and staring at the new girl in challenge. "Yes, no doubt. You think you can keep up, Harada-san?"

Hinata smirked cheekily. "I have no doubt, Uchiha-san."

And just like that it was over, and everyone was confused. As one of the main alphas, Sasuke should have shown dominance over this arrogant new kid. But instead, he chatted politely.

Hinata moved past Sasuke and her eyes drifted towards Naruto. He felt himself tense up as he couldn't tear his eyes away from her piercing stare. She didn't look at him with interest, lust or even anger. There was just this silent evaluation within her eyes as she moved past Sasuke and towards her desk.

Only when her hand touched her chair did her eyes flicker away.

Naruto burned in anger. He felt dismissed by her nonchalant behaviour. It was clear that he was an alpha, she must have known that to look at him, but she made no effort to talk. Almost as if she found it a waste of oxygen. It wasn't like he expected what Sasuke got, but he did not even get a nod. There was barely an indication, past that stare down, from her that she thought he was alive. It was like he was invisible; it was like he was insignificant. It was like he was being ignored.

If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was being ignored. _(This bitch has declared war! I'm gonna go nuclear on her stupid ass.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & Review.
> 
> -Ramen


	4. DAY ONE: Teacher's Joy. The Legacy of Glee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you BlackElement7 for beta-ing! You are SOOO awesome!
> 
> Playlist: There's no song in this chapter. So play what you love!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Glee.

Kakashi practically sped along the corridors, slowing down only when students were in view _(after all, it wouldn't look good if a teacher ran down the halls but a student could not)_.

Kakashi flew by the secretary despite her best attempts to stop him _(which weren't good at all, considering she was one of the many fangirls)_.

Danzo looked up when he heard the door slam open. He scowled in annoyance in the face of Kakashi's joyful expression. "Kakashi-sensei. This is highly inappropriate and - "

"Is it true?" Kakashi leaned over the seated principal, barely containing his excitement. "Did that snake Kabuto transfer?"

Danzo glowered up at Kakashi. "Sit down." His tone brooked no argument. It was only once he was seated that Danzo nodded his agreement. "Kabuto-sensei did transfer to Oro High as a favour to his uncle."

Kakashi nodded like a little boy at Christmas. "So, what happens to Glee?"

Danzo scowled, "Glee will be disbanded as it wasn't going well to being with."

Frowning, Kakashi argued. "But the Glee team has been to Regionals quite a few times."

"Yes, but they have not been to Nationals since - "

Kakashi interrupted. "-Since my teacher. Seeing as I'm one of the last students from her supreme reign, who better to teach the Glee club to win?" Kakashi believed the best part of Glee was having fun and giving it your all. He knew winning wasn't everything but to please Danzo, he would pretend that it was. After all, the only thing Danzo cared about was being the best.

Danzo's eyebrows furrowed. Kakashi knew he was contemplating it. "There are a few problems with that. We need a minimum of twelve people, and out of that original Glee club, Kabuto took _eight_ students with him when he transferred to Oro High. Plus, the piano teacher. It's gonna take me at least a few months to find another good enough. I should be able to find one in time for Sectionals, but can you find eight other students who can sing amazingly in a school that despises the arts?"

Kakashi could see Danzo's point. This school focused mainly on academics and sports. Arts were pushed back and Glee was one of the least favourite clubs in the arts faculty. It had been that way since his teacher retired to be with her family. But for Kakashi, one of the main reasons why he chose to teach was because of his teacher. The one reason he chose to teach at Roots High was not because it was an amazing school but to show the students what he learnt here in Glee. He wanted to bring Glee back.

Which is why he said with confidence in his eyes, "I can."

* * *

Rin's eye twitched as she saw her pens were crooked. She straightened them very carefully with a ruler before placing her ruler back in its spot. She cautiously swung her chair ninety degrees to the right before getting up to admire her clean desktop. She brushed out the wrinkles in her black and white skirt suit before contemplating going to the bathroom.

Before she could even move, the door swung violently open, causing her neat pile of papers to practically explode and flutter to the ground. She tensed up in panic at the mess.

Rin squeaked as she felt a body collide with her lower half. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, just above her butt. Half a face was pressed against her _(is there no other word that I can use to describe it?)_ crotch. She could feel her face turn red, but she relaxed as she stroked that person's hair.

There was only one person who defied her rule of no touching.

"RIN-CHAN!" Kakashi whined as he nuzzled his face against her, causing more blood to rush to her head and her knees to buckle. She fell into the chair behind her. _(Thank goodness the chair was directly behind me. He'd never let it down if I fell onto the floor. The fact that I fell is embarrassing enough!)_

"What is it, Hatake-sensei?" Rin asked calmly, despite her nails digging into the arms of her chair. Her eyes swept over to the windows of her office before darting back in embarrassment. _(The students are laughing! They are stopping to point and laugh. Oh kami-sama, the crowd is getting bigger)_ "Hatake-sensei, you need to get up and sit down on my chair. The students are watching."

"Oh?" Kakashi peered up from his nuzzling. "So, you're saying this would be okay along as there aren't any students around?" He grinned cheekily.

Rin reddened like a tomato. "That!... What!... **Hatake-sensei!** Don't twist my words."

"Call me Kakashi, Rin-chan. You know you want to," Kakashi murmured as he continued to nuzzle his face against her.

Rin gave off a pained expression. _(Stop playing with me…)_ "Kakashi-sensei, please sit down," she said quietly.

Kakashi gave her one last squeeze before getting up. He shooed away the students at the windows, who were whistling and gesturing with crude body language. He sat down as he watched them leave.

Rin, who was now free, started picking up her papers and readjusting them, before placing a paperweight on top of her pile. "So Hatake-sensei, what's the matter?"

"How quick you are to revert back to my last name, Rin-chan," Kakashi drawled as he slouched back in the chair, watching her avoid his eyes. "Everyone else calls me Kakashi. Why can't you, all things considered?" Kakashi watched as her hands clenched harder.

"It is because of those things considered," she quietly replied. "Now, do you have good or bad news for me, Hatake-sensei?" She asked more loudly with a small, forced smile on her face.

Kakashi smirked, unable to hold back any longer. "I'm in charge of Glee." Kakashi smiled as he saw a genuine smile light up Rin's face. "Kabuto transferred. Considering who my mentor was, Danzo's given me the slot. Only problem is that I have to get eight new members and a piano player. I'm planning to hold auditions, but do you have any idea of which student to start with?"

Rin chuckled. "I'm surprised you haven't already thought of him."

* * *

"Alright! Welcome to the auditions for Roots High's Glee club. Thank you for showing up."

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei? There's no need for the fake smile. The only people who showed up for the audition were the original four. We're just as discouraged." Tenten was a third year student here who loved playing sports. If you wanted to stereotype her, she was a tomboy. She wore cargo pants with sneakers and a form-fitting tank top. She joined Glee because her mom begged her and frankly, she only enjoyed it because of the people who were beside her. Before, Kabuto ran a tight but fun-sucking ship. Tenten only hoped that this teacher would be better then the previous.

"Um. Kakashi-sensei? I-I agree with Tenten-chan." Matsuri was a shy, polite girl. She only stuttered under the most extreme conditions. She would be one of the girly girls but she did not have a lot of self-confidence. So instead of mini skirts, she wore knee length skirts or jeans. Instead of wearing tank tops and low cuts blouses, she wore turtlenecks or loose shirts with cute slogans.

Kakashi sighed as his whole body slouched. "Sorry guys. I was trying to stay upbeat." His eyes narrowed. "Hey, there are supposed to be four. Why are there only three students here? Please don't tell me he dropped out already?"

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei? Shikamaru-kun is on his way. He must be late because he was assigned to show the transfer student around by his homeroom teacher, Kurenai-sensei. Apparently, they have a lot of classes together." Chouji was a super nice guy with bad luck. He had been bound to a wheelchair since his elementary school days. Nobody knew how he had lost the use of his legs, except those closest to him. Unlike the rest of his family, Chouji was of a slimmer build.

The doors slammed open. "Troublesome. I'm sorry I'm late. Gai-sensei kept us over the clock." Shikamaru had a lanky build with nice firm arms. He wore loose cargo pants and a hoodie shirt with a kangaroo pouch. He had one hand holding down his messenger bag to keep it from bouncing too much as he jogged down the stairs. His other hand held onto the flustered transfer student.

Even though Kakashi knew it was the truth, he couldn't help but make fun of them. "Are you sure Shikamaru-kun? Maybe you just wanted to spend some quality time with your girlfriend. After all, look at how messed up your clothes are and how much you're panting." Kakashi smirked as he nudged his head towards their linked hands.

Shikamaru removed his hand while the transfer student blushed bright red. "Ah, don't be troublesome Kakashi-sensei. I know Chouji probably already told you that I'm showing her around." He turned towards his lackey. "Listen up, this is Kakashi-sensei. He teaches English and Legal Studies. He is also now apparently the supervisor of the Glee Club. This three plus me are the original members of the Glee club: Tenten, Matsuri and Chouji."

"Guys," Shikamaru turned back to the Glee club. "This is Harade Hinata. She's the new transfer."

Harade-san bowed. "Please call me Hinata. Nice to meet you."

Kakashi bowed along with the other three students. "Welcome, Hinata-san. I wish we had a piano man so that at least you could see the original four perform for you. Though they didn't perform as much as the other eight, they were still amazing to watch."

"WHAT? We DON'T HAVE A PIANO MAN?" Tenten stomped her foot in frustration.

"Kabuto took that guy with him when he transferred."

"Umm…It's strange how many people Danzo let Kabuto take when he was transferring. Usually Danzo wouldn't let anything go."

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows as Shikamaru's words registered. He has a point and Kakashi felt a shiver go down his spine. _(There's something I'm missing)._

"If you like, I could play piano for you until you find someone else? I've been playing since childhood."

Kakashi grinned. _(At least that's one problem solved!)_ "If you would please then, Hinata-san!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:  
> 1) BellaLuz64: thank you so much because you gave me a lot of songs to think about as well as musicals to research up on! You are the only person to do that, so major props to you!  
> 2) Hatake Megumi: You're first line in your review made me crack a smile and laugh. I sincerely enjoyed your review.  
> 3) the point: You always give me a lot to think about for the romantic pairings. Plus, you make me smile
> 
> Read & Review  
> -Ramen


	5. AUDITIONS: The Original Four. Bound by the Love of Music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thanks to BlackElement7 for beta-ing another chapter for me. And so quickly too! You're amazing! Seriously, I'm sending you a virtual hug.
> 
> Playlist: Invisible by Taylor Swift  
> Airplanes by B.O.B. feat. Hayley Williams  
> *Like a G6 by Far East Movement  
> *Yeah by Usher  
> (That last two should be played for sure because actions by characters are done with that song playing. The other two songs are just sort of mentioned.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Glee.

Hinata finished the last notes for the song Airplanes. Tenten and Chouji decided to sing that song together. Hinata smiled as she considered the voices that had just performed.

Matsuri had sung Taylor Swift's song Invisible. She was a natural soprano. Though she had a good range, she had a quiet power in her voice. She wouldn't be able to belt out those powerful notes like a diva did, but her voice had an innocence to it that many other voices did not have. She sang very well, though there were still some notes where she fell flat a little, especially the very high notes. But that could be fixed with some more training.

Tenten wasn't confident about singing. She wouldn't look out into the audience when she sang; instead, her eye contact wandered. But as soon as Chouji started singing, she could look into the crowd at Kakashi or Matsuri or Shikamaru. It seemed she enjoyed being in the background for singing at least. That must be why she chose to do a duet with Chouji where she would have limited lines. It was a shame, though, because she had a good voice with a decent range. She was somewhere between an alto and a mezzo-soprano. She fell flat occasionally, but considering the fact that she must have only been singing as background, she still sang really well. She also danced a bit while Chouji sung. Hinata could easily recognize the fluidity in her movements. She either has obviously danced a lot or is very athletic.

Chouji had a more of a R&B voice, which was surprising. He was a definite baritone. He rapped for the song but Hinata notice he was probably more comfortable with singing. He had the tendency to drag out his words like a person would in a song instead of speaking the words quickly in a chop-chop manner like in a rap. The song was still very well performed, like the others.

Hinata smiled. So far, this Glee group had some interesting voices.

"Amazing, guys. You really nailed it, but Tenten, I hope I can make you comfortable with the stage. You too, Matsuri," Kakashi called over his shoulder. "Chouji, did Kabuto make you stick to rapping?" Chouji nodded. "Hmm, that would explain why whenever I heard you on stage, it was for a rap part. It's not to say that you don't rap well, but I'd like to give you some songs to sing. I think you have a good voice for a particular genre of music."

Hinata's smile widened. She was glad that they had a teacher with an ear for music. That was hard to find. Plus, he delivered his criticisms in a really nice way that encouraged the students.

"Shikamaru? Do you have anything you'd like to perform?" Kakashi called behind him. Shikamaru and Matsuri were sitting behind Kakashi in the auditorium. Shikamaru was slouched in his seat with his face balanced on top of his interlaced fingers.

"He's in his thinking pose," Hinata heard Chouji say aloud. _(Thinking pose?)_

Shikamaru opened his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, I'm ready. Hinata, you don't need to play piano."

"I see. Are you going to need another instrument played?"

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose as he walked up to the stage, where Hinata remained seated. "Just how many do you play? But, no. I'm using my iPod; I have tracks."

Hinata furrowed her brow. "With the voices removed? That's near to impossible, Shikamaru-kun."

"Yes, but it's not impossible, so it's still possible," Shikamaru teased as he plugged in his portable iPod stereo before snapping his iPod in. "But I'm not singing today, Hinata-san. Kakashi-sensei, sorry, but my throat hurts too much today. So I'll be dancing for you instead." Shikamaru found his song and pressed play.

Like a G6 came blasts out of the speakers. Shikamaru smirked and tossed his messenger bag at the surprised Hinata. Shikamaru, having come straight from gym, was still warmed up, and as soon as the main beat started, he moved.

And boy did he move! He did some light break dancing; there were no spins on the head, but Shikamaru did the basic foot movements and at one point, he did this crazy move. His body was parallel with the floor, his calves and feet were pointing in the air, and this was supported basically by his hands, as his arms were tucked into his ribs at a 90 degree angle. Then he basically bounced up and down on his hands while his body shuffled as if he were moving forward. _(No wonder Shikamaru has such toned arms. Seems like he is one of the serious dancers in the team.)_ From there, he could then push his body upwards into a handstand, and he bounced on one or both hands while his feet would shoot into random angles.

He also did some awesome pop and lock dancing. But it wasn't always stiff like some people did it. Sometimes, it seemed like he was water, moving fluidly from one move to another. Hinata was bewildered. _(Who knew this lazy guy could move like that?)_ He could ease into flowing movements that made it look like he didn't have bones!

Then Shikamaru clicked the remote in his hand, and the song changed to Yeah by Usher.

Hinata's jaw dropped slightly. Shikamaru started using some moves that she had only seen in those club scenes in the movies. His whole body moved so suggestively that she blushed.

But he also incorporated some classical Michael Jackson, like the moonwalk, crotch grab, hip thrusting, etc. _(Fitting, considering Usher's inspiration for his dance moves come from the King of Pop…)_

"Woohoo!" Hinata looked over and saw that Tenten and Matsuri were dancing in the aisles _(Matsuri is even shy to dance)_ and Chouji was dancing in his wheelchair. Even Kakashi-sensei was bouncing and moving around in his chair.

"Hinata."

She turned back to Shikamaru, eyebrow raised.

"Dance with me."

She blinked, clearly startled.

"You're crazy!" she giggled. But she bit her lip. _(I really do want to dance. How long has it been since I've really danced? And his moves do look interesting to try.)_

She chuckled to herself as she dumped Shikamaru's bag and hers beside the piano. "Wooo! Go Hinata!" Tenten cried.

Hinata was still shaking her head in amazement as she walked behind Shikamaru. He raised his eyebrow but kept dancing.

Hinata started to copy Shikamaru. Every move he did, she attempted a few seconds later. She made sure, though, to keep with the beat of the song. "Damn girl! Hinata's got some major moves!" Tenten cried out again.

Hinata laughed out loud as she roughly copied some pop and lock. She was surprised with herself. She rarely opened up with people, yet with Shikamaru and Chouji, Tenten, Matsuri and Kakashi-sensei, she found it okay to let down her guard a bit.

"Wow! This Glee club is _so_ winning Nationals!" cried Kakashi as he tossed the clipboard down, laughing.

Hinata smiled in agreement as she copied Shikamaru's moonwalk.

She'd found a place where she could belong.

* * *

"Naruto-san, can I see you after class?"

Naruto pounded Sasuke's back in goodbye as he walked over to teacher's desk.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei? Was there something wrong with my essay?"

"Nope, it was well done. Actually, I have a request of you." Kakashi leaned against his desk, maintaining eye contact. "Join Glee club."

Naruto scoffed. "Social suicide. Glee club hasn't been popular - "

"Since your mom was the teacher," Kakashi finished.

Naruto looked down and clenched his jaw. He hated when his parents were brought up. Even more so when it was done to guilt him into something. "Don't try to guilt me into that shit-ass club of yours!"

"Language, Naruto," Kakashi reminded him strictly. "I don't mean to guilt you into anything. I'm not saying that I can make this club what your mother made it, either. Kushina-sensei was one of a kind. But I hope that, as someone who learnt from her, I can bring it back even just a little. I asked you to join, not because it would make the club popular. Not because Kushina-sensei was the greatest Glee teacher in history. Not because you are your mother's son. But because you like to sing. I remember that from whenever I came over."

"That was before they—!" Naruto huffed and remained silent, too angry to continue. He clenched his fists tighter.

"I know." Kakashi closed his eyes in remembrance of his teacher and her husband. "I could not sing even in my head, for 2 years. Do you know why suddenly I could?"

Naruto kept quiet.

"I was looking through my yearbooks and I saw what Kushina-sensei wrote in my senior year. She wrote: 'Never stop singing. Music is balm for the soul.' " Kakashi smiled and looked into Naruto's eyes. "She was right. I sing now, to keep her memory alive, because every time I sing, I hear her praises, see her smiles. To me, not singing was the greatest insult to the teacher who had tried to spread the joy of music."

Naruto's eyes soften to show his pain. "I'll think about it."

Kakashi smiled faintly. "That's all I ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:
> 
> 1) BellaLuz64: You gave me a ridiculous long review with TONS of artists. I thank you for that. It meant a lot that you weren't lazy and actually went through the genres and came up with artists for them.
> 
> 2) the point: I love hearing your thoughts about each chapter. You manage to catch the little things that I drop and I can tell you get excited, which makes me even more eager to update!
> 
> Read & Review  
> -Ramen


	6. Monday After School: Dealing with the Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlackElement7 – you are the best beta. Thank you again.
> 
> PLAYLIST:  
> "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Glee or any songs I use.

"I'll be home later," Naruto spoke into the phone while Sasuke drove. "Yeah, I'll eat… No, don't worry about dinner… No need to wait up… Yeah, I think I need to do this… Goodnight." Naruto hung up and let his head fall back.

"You sure about this, man?" Sasuke asked, peering over at his friend.

"Yeah, I should stop running from them."

"But are you ready?" Sasuke asked, concerned at how his friend was pushing himself. "You never step foot in there. Why now?"

"What that pain in the ass said hit a chord. I don't think I'll ever be ready, but like a band-aid, right?" Naruto asked, not looking over in fear of his friend seeing the unshed tears.

"Okay. I'll wait out here. Take as long as you need." Sasuke pulled up to a soft yellow two-store house with a one-car garage.

"The grass is cut…" Sasuke murmured with confusion.

"Someone's paid to come every 2 weeks and maintain the outside," Naruto stated as he kept sitting down, not even bothering to look up.

Sasuke looked across at his friend. He didn't want to say anything, knowing that his words would be useless in this situation—especially seeing, as he knew the bare minimum of the situation. Naruto never did open up about his parents. But then again, Sasuke didn't open up about that sort of painful stuff either.

Stunting his sigh, he killed the engine and turned on the radio.

" _ **Just a small town girl,**_

_**Leaving in a lonely world.** _

_**She took the midnight train going anywhere.** _

_**Just a city boy,** _

_**Born and raised in south Detroit.** _

_**He took the midnight train going anywhere."** _

Naruto looked across at the radio. _(Damn... Alright, I get it, Okaa-san. Otou-san. It's time.)_

Sighing, he stepped out of the car. He ignored his friend's silent stare and only listened to the radio. He fished out the key that hung on the chain around his neck and stared at it for what seemed like forever.

" _ **Don't stop believing!**_

_**Hold on to that feeling.** _

_**Street light people.** _

_**Don't stop believing!** _

_**Hold on to that feeling.** _

_**Street light people.** _

_**Don't stop!"** _

He opened the door and walked in.

* * *

"No matter how you look at it – it's a mismatch. I can understand how someone like him became Student Body President. But the other guys? There's no way President should have chosen them to run along with him. It just doesn't make sense! Especially making that green freak-!"

Appearing silently and swiftly, Shino glared at the two students, who quickly scampered off.

"Shino-kun. You didn't have to do that. They were just saying what everyone else thinks aloud."

"I chose to do that, senpai. They are being unfair to you." Shino frowned as he and his senpai continued to walk to the student council room. _(How can they judge you? You work so hard for everyone.)_

"They were also being very unfair to you, Shino-kun! They believe that you don't make a good secretary, but you're one of the best that Roots has ever had, even according our principal," senpai said, "yet you only got angry at the end."

Shino shook his head in disagreement as he held open the door for his senpai to walk in. "I'm used to it. Everyone judging me because my family's work is connected with bugs. I'm just happy that I've found a place and people that accept me for me."

"Did you ever think that it might be the same for me?"

Shino faltered. "Senpai…"

Senpai smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "Honestly, back then I tried so hard to be acknowledged. I would work so hard, but people just thought that I was a freak. I would always wonder what was wrong with me. There had to be something wrong with me if everyone thought so. After all, that many people…"

Shino frowned. "Being hard-working is not something to be looked down upon."

He chuckled in response. "I know that now, Shino-kun. But back in middle school, I didn't. It was only once I got president-kun's acknowledgement that I realized that sometimes, people fear what they don't understand."

Shino remained silent.

"It's easier to mock something or someone who tries to meet your approval, especially when you don't understand them. Back then, it hurt. But do you know what president-kun said when he first approached me?"

"No, senpai." Shino had always wondered how those two got together. They didn't run in the same circles, after all.

"He said, 'no one else will be good enough. I need someone who knows how to work hard and never give up.' And suddenly no other opinion was needed because he was the first person to actually try to understand me."

Shino smiled. "He does have a knack for finding the best people for the job. I cannot think of a better person to be Vice President of the Student Body, Lee-senpai."

Lee smiled as he tipped his head forward in acknowledgement. "Same to you, Shino-kun!"

* * *

Tenten noisily slurped her cherry slushi. "So whadda guys think?"

Shikamaru was leaning his head against his hand as he sucked on his blue slushi. "Bout what?"

Chouji similarly looked confused as he gulped down his grape slushi.

The three original glee members had decided to hit the mall to hang out. Though none of them were fans of shopping, all three did enjoy the arcade and food.

Tenten slammed down her slushi impatiently. "About glee, duh!"

"What about glee, Tenten-chan?" Chouji asked as he tried to placate the tomboy.

"Well," Tenten started, flustered, as the thought really occurred to her. "Do you think we'll get any more team members? Do you really think anyone will join the club? After all, people think it's a club for losers. What happens if we don't get enough members?"

Shikamaru sighed as he chewed on the straw. "If we don't have enough, we'll be disbanded. There's no way Danzo would keep us then."

A solemn silence settled upon the three.

"No way…" Tenten murmured.

"What's wrong Tenten-chan?" Chouji asked, concerned. "You're still involved with tennis and track. It's not like you'll be forced to join another club… unlike Shikamaru here, who is only in glee and will be forced to join another club if it does disband."

Tenten bit her lip but remained silent. _(I can't tell them that glee is the only team activity that I have…)_

Despite being on both the tennis and track teams, Tenten didn't have to go to any practices. Though many believed it was because she was so much better then the others anyways, that it was a waste of time for her. In reality, it was because the other members of the club hated her so much that the supervisor teacher had asked her only to show up for competitions. Tenten had agreed because, despite trying to get along with the girls for a couple of months, any attempt she made was met with increasing hostility.

 _(Che!)_ Tenten pouted. _(It's not fair… They're so mean just because I'm not one of those annoying girly girls. Like I wanna go around squealing about guys 24/7! … Whoever said that girls are sweet and innocent has never seen a girl go evil before…)_

_(…Plus, without Glee, I wouldn't have a reason to hang out with these guys anymore. We're friends because of that club…I don't want to lose these guys. I don't really have anyone else…)_

Shikamaru must have been reading her mind because out of the blue, he said, "It doesn't matter. Even without glee, we can all meet up together like this and hang out."

Tenten blushed as Chouji continued, "that's true. We may have met because of glee, but our friendship is not solely based on that."

_(This is why I like guys better than girls… They are so much easier to get along with. No drama…)_

Flustered but happy, Tenten persisted, "Then what do you think about Kakashi-sensei and Hinata?"

"Both are very knowledgeable about music," Chouji nodded sagely to himself.

"Eh? What makes you think that? I can understand Kakashi-sensei, because his criticisms were spot on, but just because she knows how to play piano doesn't mean that Hinata knows music." Tenten was curious, because she didn't see it.

"Kakashi-sensei, I heard, was the lead in glee when Kushina-sensei taught it," Chouji continued.

Tenten choked. "No way! He was part of _that_ glee team! The last one to reach Nationals!"

"Yup!"

"Wow," Tenten said. "We just might have a chance, then, if we get enough members."

"We only need seven more," Shikamaru said lazily as he continued to slowly suck his slushi.

"Eight, idiot! We need twelve to compete! We only have us three and Matsuri-chan," Tenten interjected.

"Hinata-san doesn't count, Shikamaru-kun. She's just playing piano for us," Chouji interrupted knowingly. They have been best friends since birth, after all.

Shikamaru sighed as he straightened up. "No, Kakashi-sensei will make Hinata part of the club."

"How can you be so certain? Hinata won't want to be in a team where everyone is picked on," Tenten questioned.

Shikamaru huffed, annoyed that the others didn't believe him. "Hinata-chan already volunteered to play piano for us. If she cared about popularity, she wouldn't have done that."

Chouji hummed in agreement. "That's true. Plus, you were telling us earlier about how she insulted both Karin-san and Ino-san in first period alone."

"Yeah," Shikamaru paused as he sipped his slushi. "Plus, she _is_ musical. Kakashi-sensei noticed it, too."

"Noticed what? How do you know?" Tenten asked again, confused.

"Hinata can play piano, and while that doesn't automatically mean she's musically talented, it does mean she has talent with music, if she can play a piece practically perfectly the first time after receiving the sheet music."

Tenten and Chouji paused in realization.

"Yeah. Hinata played both pieces during the glee auditions almost perfectly. She didn't falter once. Even when she made a mistake, she would play through. Most newbie piano players falter once. It takes a long time to reach that level of confidence. Plus, she hinted at being able to play multiple instruments when it was my turn, not to mention her dancing ability."

Tenten interrupted again. "But she was just copying your dance steps."

"Ah! I get it," Chouji exclaimed. "It's like her playing piano. Even though she copied the movements, they were spot on."

"Well," Shikamaru said. "They weren't perfect, but they were still really good. Her body would perform my dance step seconds after I did them while her mind was already watching my body for the next steps. That takes major skill and a background in dance."

"Woah! Our glee club is going to kick ass!" Tenten exclaimed as she jumped up with a fist pump.

"But first, we need seven more members."

"Don't be a buzzkill, Shikamaru-kun," Chouji whispered as Tenten continued to celebrate, ignorant to the whispers between childhood friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER'S DEDICATION:  
> the point – because you put effort into what you think about the story. I love reading about your thoughts and what you think about the characters and the plot as story continues.  
> BellaLuz64 – because of the endless songs and artists you manage to provide me with each chapter. It makes my head spin…
> 
> Read & Review  
> -Ramen


	7. Day 2: Tuesday Troubles. Enemies and Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlackElement 7 – you are an angel for putting up with my crappy grammar!
> 
> Playlist:  
> None for this chapter – so put what you are loving at the moment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Naruto

Naruto leaned against his locker that morning, his arms crossed against his chest. One foot was straight out while the other bent at the knee. He may have looked the picture of relaxation, but Naruto was waiting.

"Hey, stranger!" Sakura leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Hmm?" Naruto murmured. "I didn't see you come in. You feeling better, babe?" He wrapped one arm around her small waist and gently pulled her into his embrace.

Sakura hummed happily. "Yeah. 24-hour bug finished last night. Urgh. I hate being sick. Soo?" She ran her hands in his jacket and up his back, feeling him up along the way. "What did I miss yesterday?"

Naruto stiffen involuntarily. "A newbie."

"Oh?" Naruto felt the switch instantly. His girlfriend went into Queen Bitch mode. _(Damn, I barely got to hold her. Sometimes I hate this mode of hers)_ She pulled back. "Which?"

He let go of her, allowing her to escape his grasp. "Bottom definitely. She insulted Ino and Karin in the first five minutes of her being here. I'm surprised Ino hasn't bitched about it to you."

Sakura pulled out her pink blackberry, causing Naruto to mental roll his eyes. _(Overkill much?)_ "Rentals took this away when I got sick; all I did was text, apparently. Just got it back in the car ride here."

"Surprised you didn't open it immediately."

"Cha! I know, right?" Sakura's eyes were glued to her phone, though, as she scrolled through her texts and emails. Her eyebrow arched daintily. "I don't know if she is an idiot or if she's just got guts."

"Same here. Either way, you can't fight the school system." Naruto nudged his head out into the halls. "Do you see it?"

Sakura's eyes swept over the halls critically. "Overkill much? Karin's pissed that much?"

Naruto's eyes darted to her quickly to her. "You sure it's not Ino?"

Sakura scoffed lightly. " _Naru-chan,_ you know Ino fights her own battles. Karin's the one who likes to show off her supposed power."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He hated that name. She only used it when she thought he was an idiot but was too nice to say anything. "You mean the power of the slut?"

Sakura smirked. "There's no way she can command my girls, after all."

Just then a hockey player ran in and whistled. He darted into the nearby closet.

Naruto smirked. "Finally, she's here."

Sakura pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her fingers to play in his hair. "It's so hot how you want to see her destruction. You're not usually like this," she purred into his ear.

"She's different," Naruto replied without a thought. He just kept staring at the door… waiting to see the humiliation that girl would face.

Through the frosted glass, they could see a figure opening the first sets of doors. She had her hood up and was wearing pants.

Naruto frowned. _(Something's off.)_

"NOW!" Karin's crazed voice sounded out.

The jocks rushed out, each with a slushie of a different flavor. Just as Harade Hinata opened the door and stepped a few feet inside, she got slushied.

It was probably the largest rainbow-coloured slushie attack ever on a single student.

"Ha!" Karin stepped up, standing beside the jocks. "That should teach you, Harade. Know your place. The _bottom_. "

One pale hand reached up and wiped off the slush from the face in one violent motion.

Naruto cringed. _(Shit.)_

"Hyuuga Neji," Karin registered fearfully.

She and the jocks beside her were stunned motionlessly for at least a minute. In that one minute, Neji's eyes swept over every single face.

One scary fact about Hyuuga Neji was that he had photographic memory. As the student body president, he felt he had to know every student. Therefore, he could match every face with a name. Hell, he could even match a body to a name using recent enough photographs.

Neji snarled in cruel amusement. "Don't bother running."

* * *

Harade Hinata, the intended victim of the slushie attack, walked in two minutes later.

Startled at the scene presented to her, she couldn't help but let out a small gasp. Every head turned towards her.

"You BITCH! Where were you two minutes ago?!" Karin screamed out in rage at having been denied her chance at ruining Harade.

Hinata's eyebrows rose at such a random question. "Ummm, tying my laces."

Karin screeched at the simplicity of the answer.

"Shut. Up," Neji hissed. "Namikaze. Haruno," he called out to the startled couple. "Take all of these people into the principal's office. Tell him I'll see him after I clean myself up."

"Ano?" Hinata spoke up. "Wouldn't it be better if you went looking like that? It's evidence, and it's unlikely the principal will be able to avoid the severity of the situation."

Neji turned fully to regard her. "Harade Hinata, was it?"

"Yes. I wish the circumstances of our meeting had be better."

"As do I, Harade-chan." They bowed politely to each other.

"Your statement is correct. I will accompany these," Neji was so furious he just gestured at Karin and her group, "to the principal's office. Uzumaki and Haruno, seeing as you are eyewitnesses, you may also follow. Harade-chan, you will probably be called to the principal's office later to discuss why there was an attempted attack on you."

"I understand. Let us meet again under better conditions, Hyuuga-kun."

"Yes, let us." They bowed again politely to each other before going their separate ways. Harade went to class while the others went to the principal's office.

"Well," Naruto whispered to himself. "At least we know they're not related…"

* * *

"So what happened exactly?" Shikamaru leaned over and asked Hinata while Shizune-sensei had her back to the class.

"I don't understand what you mean, Shikamaru-kun. But please stop talking to me in class. Especially science. You don't understand how little I understand when it comes to science!" Hinata whined, not removing her eyes from the chalkboard.

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose. _(Ahh! So little miss perfect has a weakness…science.)_ "I'll tutor you. But what happened this morning? All I heard was that Karin tried to slushie you but slushied Neji Hyuuga instead."

Hinata sighed and pouted. "I don't understand it myself. I was walking towards the school this morning. Just before I was going to enter, Hyuuga-san stopped me, telling my laces were undone. So while I was tying them, he went ahead of me. Next thing I know, when I walked in, Hyuuga-san was covered in slushie and surrounded by Karin-san and some jocks. Oh! And Uzumaki-san and a girl with pink hair were witness to the apparent attack."

"Hmm…" Shikamaru nodded as he processed the information. _(It's no surprise that Karin tried to pull that on Hinata. I remember how badly Hinata insulted Karin and with such ease too. Of course, Naruto would be there watching. Nothing gets past his eyes, after all. And Sakura's back? She must have been interested in this development.)_

Shikamaru discreetly watched Hinata, who appeared to be more lost then ever with what Shizune-sensei was trying to teach. _(I hope Hinata doesn't do anything more to piss anyone off. If Naruto and Sakura are interested as I suspect they are, they'll soon move themselves to destroy her if no one else succeeds. I just hope Karin and the other jocks don't get suspended, because then the chances of Naruto and Sakura attacking are that much higher. Though if Neji gets his way – which he usually does – then those jocks and Karin are gone from this school for at least two weeks.)_

"Sakura!" Shikamaru's eyes flickered over to where Shizune-sensei was trying to get Sakura's attention from her cell to the chalkboard. "Sakura Haruno, hand over that cellphone right now! There's to be no texting in class!"

"Sensei~!" Sakura pouted prettily as she subtly tucked her cell into her bag. "You know I know this stuff."

"Oh! That's the girl with pink hair," Hinata whispered to Shikamaru.

Sakura was a dangerous person. She was pretty like her namesake but as deadly as a venus-fly trap instead. She had a mind similar to Neji Hyuuga's. While his photographic memory was automated, Sakura only needed to tell herself to remember something and it was processed. She used her mind to get into the top three of the school as well as to rule it. She liked to destroy people who threatened the balance, and she had the perfect allies to do. With Naruto's eyes and Ino's information, Sakura ruled the school with an iron fist. She had power over the students and majority of the teachers were blinded by her good girl façade. Only a few teachers could see past it and even then, it wasn't in their realm of control to do anything to stop her.

"Regardless, don't bring that out again, Haruno-san. You know that's against the policy." Shizune-sensei walked back to class and kept lecturing.

Shikamaru leaned over again. "Psst! Hinata. That's Sakura Haruno. She's Naruto Uzumaki's girlfriend and best friend of Ino Yamanaka. She's head cheerleader and in the top three of the school."

"Umm…" Shikamaru watched Hinata's eyes carefully as she gazed over at Sakura. He turned his head and saw Sakura, who felt the gaze, turn back and stare at Hinata. _(Hinata's still staring at her; it's gonna piss Sakura off… Yeah, I hate it when I'm right. Sakura's beginning to glare. She doesn't like it when people don't back down…)_ Shikamaru, from his seat, could see Hinata as she shifted her gaze back with apparent boredom while Sakura silently fumed. _(Ara, Hinata-chan. Do you need to do that with every popular that you meet?)_

"She's…" Hinata murmured while her head was on her palm, "…interesting."

Shikamaru gazed point-blank at Hinata. He shifted his whole body to face her, knowing he wouldn't get in trouble with Shizune-sensei. _(I'm missing something from you, Hinata.)_ Hinata, feeling his gaze, turned her head and smiled at him.

That's when he saw it.

 _(She's got eyes like his…but with one important difference)_ Shikamaru smirked back at Hinata before leaning back in his seat. _(Looks like you won't stay out of trouble, Hinata. Looks like you're going to change the natural order, whether you mean to or not. And as troublesome as it is, looks like you've got yourself an ally.)_

Shikamaru groaned silently as he slid forward on his desk to his favourite sleeping position. _(Troublesome… Helping her is gonna take a lot of energy. Might as well start collecting that now…)_

* * *

"Shikamaru-kun? Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Hinata asked as she and he walked down the hall to their next class, politics. Well, Hinata walked – Shikamaru was doing a combination of sleepwalking and slouching while dragging his feet. He looked ready to stumble at any moment. _(To think, this was the dance master yesterday…)_ she thought to herself.

Shikamaru yawned loudly. He peered over at Hinata critically. _(Pillow…)_ "I'm sleepy Hinata." Before she could utter a peep, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. "Be my pillow."

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun!" Shikamaru smirked as he felt the heat radiating from her. "We're still walking to class!"

"Mmm…So?"

They tumbled into class, where Shikamaru abandoned her to sleep on his desk. _(Finally, let's get some proper shut-eye…)_

"OH MY GOSH! HINATA – umph~!" Shikamaru's eyes snapped opened as he saw Temari and Hinata together. Temari's eyes were wild and bewildered as she stared at Hinata, while Hinata had her hand over Temari's mouth. _(Thank you Hinata-chan! Temari is too loud for naps…)_

Shikamaru watched as Hinata dragged Temari over to a deserted corner and they whispered aggressively. Hinata was doing most of the whispering, as Temari seemed only to interject at occasional moments. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he watched Temari nod at something Hinata whispered before whipping out her phone and texting something to someone. Their whispers seemed to calm down slightly, though they kept conversing.

 _(Whatever…)_ Shikamaru closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But just as he was playing with unconsciousness, someone was shaking him awake.

"Shikamaru-kun? This is Temari. I was friends with her and her brothers at my old school in Suna. I only knew them for a year, before they transferred over to Oto High. We lost contact for a while, which is why I didn't know they have been new students at this school since the beginning of the year. Apparently, Temari and her brothers weren't here yesterday because of a family thing."

Shikamaru nodded as he continued to rest his head on the desk. "Hinata, I've known about Temari-san since she's been here longer then you have. She and her brothers are in a band together. The name's a working progress."

Shikamaru didn't have to look up to know that Temari was fuming. Before Hinata came, he was the only one taking upper year courses _(Okaa-san is too troublesome…)_ and he had to debate against Temari for the first assignment. He won, of course, but she wasn't happy. Ever since then, she's been either trying to beat him or ignore him. _(She does put up a better fight then most, though. I would let her beat me, but if she found out that I was letting her win…? It's too troublesome to imagine.)_

"Yeah, Hina-chan. Unfortunately, I've met this lazy bastard!" Temari practically growled out. "The name's only a working progress because of Kankuro! That idiot wants to name us the Puppeteers…"

"Ano, that's not such a bad idea…"

"You're too nice sometimes Hinata," Temari laughed.

Shikamaru mentally groaned. _(Do they have to talk right in front of me? I'm never gonna get any sleep this way!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & Review  
> -Ramen


	8. Day 2: First Glee Meeting! Doomed from the start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: BlackElement7 – you're, once again, sooo amazing to put up with my confusing tenses!
> 
> Playlist: Nothing – so listen to whatever.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Glee.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's what you missed on gLee:
> 
> Well, Naruto's missing girlfriend is back and it's Sakura Haruno, whose basically the Queen Bee or rather Queen BeeYATCH! Watch out for the claws there! They've already got their sights on the newbie, Hinata Harade. Poor girl was almost a victim to slushie attack of epic proportions by Sasuke-fangirl, Karin. But Whoops! She slushied Neji Hyuuga instead. Pretty much signed a death warrant the moment he laid his eyes on her. The ironically lazy man whose the best dancer (weird – we know), Shikamaru, is confused by Hinata (who isn't?). But apparently he sees something that the others can't and becomes her 'ally' – whatever that means. The two clicked and have a comfort level that's frankly, adorable. Oh, and Temari appears too! She seems to know Hinata, which adds to the newbie's mystery. And that's what you missed on – gLee!

Chouji was the first there for the Glee practice. He even beat Kakashi-sensei.

But to be fair, the teachers always let him out five minutes before class ends so that it was easier for him to get to the next class. _(Less traffic, less bullies trying to push you off the stairs, less rolling over people's feet accidentally)._

_(I wonder if there will be anyone else joining up today. I hope they're nice…)_

Chouji was good at waiting. He had to be; otherwise he'd go insane. Being stuck in a chair all day. Not being able to pace or run. He couldn't jump, couldn't dance, couldn't walk, couldn't run, couldn't even stand.

He couldn't feel his legs. It was like they were not there. Except they were. Whenever he looked down, he felt like he was being mocked – because they were there, but they just didn't work anymore.

Perhaps this was his punishment for taking his legs for granted those first twelve years of his life.

…Those years, he loved to sit… He complained about running.

If Chouji could meet his past self, he'd slap him stupid.

_(Ah! Sad thoughts! Stop it, Chouji! No more of this. You can't do anything at the moment. You just have to wait. You just have to get through one more day. You can't be sad. You can't let him know. He'll just be hurt more…)_

Chouji took calming breaths to force his emotions down – his anger, helplessness and sadness. It would do him no good to let those out.

There's no use crying over spilt milk anyways.

_(Two more minutes, and then the bell will ring. And then any moment, the others will be here.)_

Chouji rolled over to the closet and managed to push it open. He pulled out his trusty old pal and plugged her in.

"Hey there. How are you today?" Chouji murmured towards his favourite P Bass, also known as the Fender Precision Bass.

He quickly tuned up his bass. Most people assume that the bass only has four strings, but some have five and a few six. Chouji, himself, had a five string bass – he loved the extra range that it provided.

He did his usual warm up. First, he started using the thumb style, but he never stayed on that for long because his favourite was picking. If he picked, then he could make the sounds either upbeat or heavy.

He first started playing bass at twelve and he had come a long way, but he still had a lot to master. He was still not good at the palm-muting techniques or the fretting techniques. He could do them, but they were not where he wanted them to be.

"Chouji-kun! You're sounding better and better every time I hear you!" Matsuri's voice exclaimed.

Chouji's head snapped up. Everyone was there; Matsuri, Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kakashi-sensei. And they were all looking at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know you all had arrived." Chouji quickly started to pack it away with the help of Shikamaru.

"Yeah, we noticed. You were very focused with your practice, Chouji-san!" Kakashi-sensei teased good-naturally. "My, oh my! This glee team is filled with hidden surprises, aren't they? Too bad Kabuto-sensei didn't capitalize on them."

"Too bad you won't get a chance either, _Kakashi-sensei._ " Chouji and the others followed the purring voice.

Leaning seductively against the door frame was the Roots cheerleading coach and history teacher…

"Anko-sensei, what can we do for you?" Kakashi-sensei answered politely.

"Nothing much," Anko-sensei purred as she strolled _(though it seems more like a predator moving towards its prey…)_ inside. "What you're doing is fine enough. After all, by the time school ends on Friday, so does your club. Thankfully, the money will go rightfully towards my cheer champions."

The glee club tensed. "What do you mean, Anko-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Anko faked looking surprised before she smirked. "If your glee club doesn't have twelve members by Friday and meet Danzo's approval, then you're disbanded and I get the funds."

"That's not fair!" Tenten blurted out.

"Life's not fair, little girl," Anko-sensei mocked. "Did you really think that Danzo would let you take months and months to try and convince the student body to join this loser club? That's money down the drain, buddy."

Chouji was confused as Kakashi-sensei chuckled. "Thanks for the warning then, Anko-sensei. I'll make sure we have the twelve members by Friday. You've given me plenty of time."

Chouji smiled because with those simple words of reassurance, Kakashi-sensei had calmed everyone in the glee club.

"Don't get cocky, Kakashi- _sensei_ ," Anko scowled. "It's Tuesday afternoon already. You've only got three days. There's no way you're going to convince this school to join. Thanks in advance for failing." She walked out the same door she came in.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are we going to do?" Tenten asked desperately.

Chouji couldn't help but agree. After Anko's announcement of the lack of time, everyone was feeling down. After all, who'd want to join the least popular club?

"What am I going to do?" Kakashi repeated as he reached into his pocket and took out an eraser. "I'm not planning to let Glee disband. What about you - "

Kakashi-sensei chucked the eraser at the Glee club's second door.

The eraser bounced off the ajar door, before it was opened slightly and a tan hand reached down to pick up the eraser.

"-Naruto?"

Blue eyes glared back determinedly at Kakashi's, even as he tossed the eraser back.

"I have no intention of letting Glee be dissolved either."

* * *

Sakura flipped through the magazine, peering at the articles briefly and looking at the new styles.

"Ino-chan? What do you think about this dress?" Sakura passed over the magazine to the next chair.

"Very cute!" Ino exclaimed. "You should totally get it in that deep red."

"Of course! Red is such a powerful, sexy colour."

"Is that why you're getting your toes painted red?" Ino asked, pointing to Sakura's feet, which were being held by the lady doing her pedicure.

"Yeah," Sakura purred as she leaned back in the massaging chair. "So glad that we don't have cheerleading practice today."

"Good thing Anko-sensei was in a good mood." Ino lifted her foot and peered at the job done so far.

"Hmm," Sakura murmured as she snuggled deeper into the massaging chair. "Do you know why she's was so happy?"

"Forehead, remember who you are talking to. Of course I know." Ino chuckled arrogantly. "She's happy because Glee is on the verge of disbanding and the extra money goes to us cheer ladies."

"Seriously? Glee's disbanding?" Sakura exclaimed, leaning closer to Ino, pushing the lady attending to her hand out of the way. "Finally! That club should have been destroyed a long time ago. Just a stupid club. Everyone must have been insane to ever join that. Show tunes, what a joke."

Ino peered at Sakura with a weird look. "Don't let Naruto-san ever hear that."

Sakura leaned back allowing the lady to continue to coat her fingernails. "Why? It's not like he cares."

"Sakura, don't you know who his mom is?"

Sakura tensed up. Ino was usually a girly gossip or a manipulative bitch. She generally switched between those moods of hers, unless a guy was involved. But Ino rarely was serious. So Sakura immediately felt the difference that Ino was showing. Whatever she was going to tell her was important. "No. I just know his parents are dead."

"His mother is Kushina Uzumaki. She was the Glee teacher that last lead them to win the nationals."

Sakura mulled over this new piece of information. "Hmm. He's never talked much about his family to me. You'd never think he's got such a close connection to that Glee club. He never gives them a second glance."

"Well, he might now."

"What?" Sakura scowled at her best friend. "Don't talk bull, Ino."

"I'm serious, Sakura. He might just join in to save his mom's legacy."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over."

* * *

"That will be $14.95, sir." The cashier blushingly peered at him. "How will you pay? Cash or credit?"

"Cash. Here's $15, don't bother with the change."

He was anxious to get out of there. He grabbed the flowers; he didn't even know what kind they were except that they were white. He didn't want to deal with that girl. It was easy to realize she was crushing on his looks.

_(Man, being handsome is so hard.)_

That might sound like such a girl thing for him to think about, but he always wondered; did the girl like him for him or just for his looks? Looks won't last forever; he'd eventually have grey hair or maybe even a bald spot. He'd also get wrinkles and be hard of hearing. Nobody thought about it that way. They all just wanted to be beautiful and envied those who had it. Nobody thought about the supercilious feelings that people had towards beauty and how quickly friendship would disappear when troubles started.

Shaking his head, he quickened his steps to the reception desk.

The nurse looked up and smiled. "Nice to see you again, Uchiha-san. We missed you yesterday."

Sasuke smiled politely. "Hello, Inoue-san. How's the family?" Sasuke felt comfortable talking to this female because she was happily married with kids near his age. So instead of having to worry about whether or not she found him hot, he only had to worry about when she tried to set him up with one of her daughters. But Inoue-san had never tried anything weird in the three years he'd known her.

"Same as always." She laughed a little. "I was surprised that we didn't see you yesterday. You always come."

Sasuke sighed softly, a pain filled smile. "Unfortunately, I had to help my friend out with something really important and it took longer then expected. Almost the whole night."

The nurse nodded understandingly before shuffling a bit. "Well, there was a visitor yesterday."

"What?" Sasuke instantly went on alert.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to let them in, but I called your family and clearance was given."

"Let me see the name," Sasuke demanded, panic racing through him.

Inoue-san turned to the counter behind her, picked up one of the biggest binders there was and heaved it onto the counter between them. She started flipping rapidly through the pages before stopping at the visitor log for yesterday.

"Hmm…" Her finger trailed down the numerous names. "Ah ha! Here we go!"

She flipped the book around and showed Sasuke the name.

Relief poured over him like waves. "Oh," he whispered. "That's family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & Review,  
> Ramen


	9. Day 3: Wednesday 'Hump Day' Morning. Countdown begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlackElement7 – you are awesome! You are sooo quick with my chapters and supportive. You really are an amazing beta. THANK YOU!
> 
> Playlist: Born for this – Paramore
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Glee.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's what you missed on gLee:
> 
> Well, Glee had their first meeting and it was a doozy! They have two days to find SEVEN members for glee aka social suicide! Can you sing impossible? Especially considering as coach, Anko, Ino and Sakura will glad to see it choke on its doe, ray, me's. Seriously, what's up with the cheer people boo-ing glee? But, apparently Kakashi-sensei has a secret weapon and it's…Naruto Namikaze? And poor Rin! She's obviously still tormented about whatever she and Kakashi had in the past. And Kakashi just seems to enjoy tormenting her about it! Yikes! And Sasuke was visiting someone in the hospital with very tight security? Who is it? Do you know? Me neither! Well, that's what you missed on – gLee!

"Whose stupid idea was it to wake up at the crack of dawn, again?" slurred a sleepy Shizune.

"Kurenai's. Majority of us are busy after school, so it made sense to her," Rin said as she held her coffee in her hands. She was not a morning person at all. Instead, she preferred the atmosphere that the night would provide for her. So the only thing that could keep her up in the morning was strong, black coffee. No sugar and no milk.

Kakashi thought she was crazy for her habit.

Shizune and Rin were in Starbucks, waiting on their coworkers to arrive. It was their annual 'hump day' breakfast chats. They usually tried to do it afterschool, but since Kurenai's pregnancy, her husband was very overprotective and didn't like her staying out later than needed.

"Urgh – that's because she can't go back to sleep because of the morning sickness, not out of convenience," grumbled Shizune.

"You're usually pretty awake in the morning. Did you go to sleep late, Shizune?" Rin was concerned. Out of their little group, Shizune was one of the morning birds, along with the pregnant Kurenai.

"Genma's fault. He was insatiable last night." Shizune did not even have the energy to blush at her blunt statement. But Rin blushed enough for the both of them.

 _(Thank goodness! A change of subject!)_ "Look, Kurenai is here!" They both turned to watch Kurenai being helped out of the car by her husband.

Rin had to fight back the sigh at the unbelievable amount of cuteness in front of her. Asuma was being adorably protective _(though Kurenai would just call him annoying)_ as Kurenai got out of the car. He treated her as if she were a delicate glass figurine, and then proceeded to jump around getting all her stuff so she wouldn't have to move. Rin bit back a laugh as she watched Kurenai smack her husband violently with her handbag, as her patience ran out. She could see her friend gesturing violently to her husband in the universal language to 'leave me alone'. She was practically shoving him back in the car and shooing him away. _(He's probably only leaving because he's worried this much stress would be bad for the baby. Otherwise, I bet he'd be in here lecturing me about the safety of driving back to the school.)_

Shizune and Rin waited patiently as Kurenai ordered her breakfast and walked over.

"Hungry, are we?" Rin grinned. Kurenai had gotten a cheese omelette, a cream cheese bagel, oatmeal, fruit and about four glasses of different types of milk: strawberry, chocolate, soy and skim.

"Considering the fact that I now wake up to vomiting instead of an alarm clock, then yeah. I'm starving!" Kurenai started on her oatmeal first while drinking the strawberry milk. "Where's Anko?" she managed to blurt out in between bites.

"Ah! Speak of the devil," Shizune mumbled after taking a sip of her French vanilla.

"What's up preggars, slut and prude?" Anko greeted like usual, holding her shot of espresso.

Rin hid a grin, just barely. Anko was the type of person where you didn't want to be on her bad side. She was sadistically evil to those she considered enemies. But as a friend, or even an acquaintance, she was hilarious in her blunt manner. She was especially hilarious in the morning after having sex and a shot of espresso, which is exactly what was happening. She had no filter on her mouth at all.

"What's got you so perky this morning? Usually, you needed at least four of those to get you up," Shizune asked, her distain obvious at seeing such a happy person early in the morning.

"Found a nice little silver fox with the stamina of a teen, with his Viagra of course!" Anko licked her lips obscenely, causing a few nearby people to shift awkwardly in their seats.

"How good?" Kurenai asked before chewing on her bagel.

"Eight. You know I don't give out tens easily. Only one person got that perfect score."

Rin didn't notice that Shizune choked on her coffee while Kurenai, whose mouth was stuffed, was making a violent motion for Anko to shut up. She was too busy listening to Anko, she was curious about this perfect ten that she's never heard of. "You gave out a perfect ten? You are ridiculously hard to please? Just who is this guy?"

Kurenai was patting Shizune's back while her motions increased in urgency, her jaw chewing anxiously.

"He was purrrrrfect!" Anko purred in memory. "He was super sexy! He had one of the best bodies I've seen, with the stamina of a teenager but the last effect of a pro. He was creative in bed and up for almost anything. And best thing was that he wasn't looking for any sort of commitment. Just physical sex. We fucked for about a couple months steadily before we decided to dip our toes elsewhere. I wouldn't mind hooking up with Kakashi again if it weren't for his stupid decision to run Glee." Anko shot down the rest of her coffee. "Can I get another one of this?" she yelled out to the waitress.

* * *

The grass crunched underneath his feet as he walked towards the gate.

Pausing, he pushed the gate open. It let out a loud creak that penetrated the silent Konoha cementary.

_(Forgive me. I've forgotten to bring fresh flowers.)_

Neji breathed out slowly. No matter how many times he entered, he always wanted to cry.

 _(In. Out. In. Out.)_ Neji exhaled deeply, clearing his mind of his sadness and begging his eyes not to water.

His eyes swept across the cemetery. There were many different tombs spread out across the hill, each for a different person. Some had crosses, angels or just a simple rectangle with a message. There were even some that were unmarked, showing the body of a John Doe.

Regardless, the rows were endless and seemingly went on forever.

_(Countless losses. They may be able to rest in peace, while we suffer with their absence…)_

It was very early in the morning; the sun had barely risen. Most people were just de-tangling themselves from their sheets but Neji made sure to wake up early enough to come here. After all, he hadn't had the chance to come for two days like he usually did.

It was one of the few times when, despite being in the same town, Neji couldn't get a chance to visit their graves.

But he always did make it up to his parents.

_(Though I'm sure you'd both understand…You were both so considerate, after all.)_

The harsh burning behind his eyes hit him like a punch in the gut. Neji had to stop immediately in fear that any sudden movements would dislodge the beginning of the flood of tears.

_(Four years without you. It hasn't reduced the ache in my heart one bit. I miss you, okaa-sama. Otou-sama…)_

Neji stopped at one of the numerous rows, before turning to walk in between a couple of lines of tombs. His critical eyes swept over the tombs, noticing how most of them had not been cleaned recently and only a few had signs of maintenance.

_(That's what ends up happening, after all. Life moves on and most are able to forget the tombs of their loved ones.)_

His eyes darted to the ground, mentally noting that the maintenance people had not cut the grass in this area.

_(Of course, I'm not one of them. How can I forget that perfect life we had? In the span of one year, everything fell apart. It would be unforgettable to any child…)_

Neji stopped abruptly at the sight of his parents' tomb.

Dust was brushed off, and the tomb was cleaned with a wet cloth. Spare leaves were removed from the area. Two white and silver bouquets of what looked to be fresh flowers were at the base of each of his parents' tombs in the vase.

_(Looks like you didn't need fresh flowers, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama…)_

* * *

Naruto quickly splashed water on his face, allowing the sleepiness to evaporate.

He was late.

_(Damn. Sai, Kiba and Sasuke are probably already out there. Shit~!)_

And sure enough, the sight that greeted him as he stepped out of the school was Sasuke running laps around the track, Sai jumping rope and Kiba doing chin-ups using the back of the bleachers.

Naruto eyed Kiba warily for a moment. _(I don't even want to know how that idiot got up there, especially considering how tall the back of the bleachers are…)_

"You're LATE!" screeched Kiba painfully, as he stopped midway though a chin-up.

"Only by 15 minutes!"

It had become a daily routine for these four to meet up early in the morning before school began and work out more to improve their football skills. Most of the others didn't know about the additional training they did. And Naruto wanted to keep it that way. He enjoyed the bonding they would do…

_(What…? Girls paint each other nails and guys work out. So sue me.)_

"Punishment~!" Sasuke sing-songed as he neared the area where the others were, continuing his running.

Naruto could see Sai smirk despite the sweat dripping down his head. "Suicides." Sai's voice showed no sympathy.

Naruto scowled as he listened to Kiba's cackling. "Jackass."

Whenever one of the guys was late to their daily training, the others got to decide his punishment.

_(Technically, suicides are the most useful punishment, but damn if I let them know that!)_

The ability to rapidly change directions in running helped Naruto out more than he wanted to admit out loud.

"You sound like a dead cat," Sai deadpanned in response to Kiba's laughter. Naruto hid his smirk. One of the worst things you could do was compare Kiba to a cat. But then again, Sai always did love to push a guy's buttons.

"SHUT UP, TIGHT ASS!" At Kiba's comeback, Naruto snorted and Sasuke's laughter rang out.

Sai was the offensive's tight end. He basically would either be an offensive linesman or another receiver, depending on the play. That position was a very versatile one. But its name was a joke. It only took Kiba all of two minutes to change 'tight end' to 'tight ass' as Sai's nickname.

Thankfully, Sai wasn't one to be angered easily.

Naruto grudgingly set himself up in the middle of the field for the suicides.

* * *

Lee walked happily through the empty halls of the school.

He loved mornings. Birds chirping, sun shining. The sound of a bicycle bell as the newspaper boy went about with his delivers. The smell of coffee or tea being made for those in dire need of a caffeine fix. The morning smell of dew was especially addictive.

Lee hopped a bit in happiness before resuming his pace.

But the best part was arriving at school and no one being there. There were no groups of people chatting and gossiping.

_(It's nice to be able to walk across the hall without feeling like every laugh is about you and every whisper is a harsh remark about you.)_

Of course, Lee knew he was being bigheaded to assume that people cared enough about him to gossip about him.

_(Though they sincerely care enough about Neji-kun. Or at least Hyuuga in general.)_

He knew it shouldn't bother him anymore. The stares and whispers. _(But they still do.)_

Only a little bit.

After all, he had his friend's approval. So what did the rest of them matter?

_(But it doesn't stop it from hurting. They've judged me without really knowing me)._

Lee shook off his sad thoughts like he usually did and focused on what's important.

_(My friends from student council.)_

They all really were friends, though others often thought differently.

_(Neji-kun was, after all, the first to establish that we are all comrades and friends. We share a bond that others won't. That's all thanks to us being the student council.)_

Lee cheerfully opened the door to the student council and froze, surprised painted on his features.

"Matsuri-chan, you're early."

* * *

 **Oh no I just keep on falling**  
(Back to the same old...)  
And where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, Ay...)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mind

Her fingers flew across the frets and harshly strummed her favourite guitar. The melody in her notes.

 **It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine**  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want...

His head bobbed as his bass complemented her guitar. His hair swayed as his body helplessly moved to the song, even as his fingers picked. No noise erupted from him, only a smirk showed up on his face.

 **Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing**  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Adrenaline filled him like always. His wrists rolled when they needed to, his feet stepped for the cymbals when they needed to, his arms moved quickly so his drums sticks could produce the sound needed. After all, the drum was like the heart beat of the song. His voice echoed out to help hers when the song required it. But it was mainly her voice that was doing the singing.

 **Right now you're the only reason**  
(I'm not letting go, oh...)  
And time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha!)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind

Hinata's head bobbed as she listened to her friends. They sounded better then they did last time she heard them. And the last time, they were amazing! She smiled to herself. What had started out as a way to kill time had turned serious. The three had worked hard to get where they were. Even the laziest of the three managed to hit his notes perfectly and accompany his siblings. She knew they would be an excellent addition.

 **It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine**  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want...

But her opinion didn't matter. Rather, it was his that did.

**(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing**   
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**   
**Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see**   
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**   
**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing**   
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?**

Kakashi's foot betrayed his calm as it couldn't help but tap along to the beat. He wanted to remain aloof to see if he could scare them out of their professionalism. For being high schoolers, these three were surprisingly good at the music. They obviously worked very hard to be able to perform this song to that quality. It was almost as if Paramore themselves were in front of him. Except her voice was a little bit more alto than the lead singer of Paramore.

**Alright, so you think you're ready?**   
**Ok, then you say this with me**   
**Go!**   
**We were born for this**   
**We were born for this**   
**Alright, so you think you're ready?**   
**OK, then you say this with me**   
**Go!**   
**We were born for this**   
**We were born for this**   
**We were born for this**   
**We were born for this**

**We were born for**   
**We were born for**

Kakashi's gaze slid over to his piano player in contemplation. Not even a few days had passed, but she managed to find three amazing musicians? It was almost too good to be true. The original four of the glee club were having a hard time find people to join, but the new girl had not only found three, but also managed to convince them to join the glee club, which was well known to be extremely unpopular. That sort of thing required balls of steel and loyalty. Harade Hinata certainly was a mystery.

 **Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing**  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

**We were born for this**   
**We were born for this**   
**We were born for this**

They certainly were born for music.

"Welcome to Glee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & Review  
> -Ramen


End file.
